


Befitting Company

by kimbureh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbureh/pseuds/kimbureh
Summary: The spy had taunted him, like he always does, but didn’t know when to stop in this world without home and with most of the family dead. The doctor made Deacon suck him off, and the agent without agency complied without a word in protest. In this new world, this might as well happen and so it did.-Deacon chooses Carrington's abuse over the Commonwealth's cruelty, both spy and doctor incapable of expressing their vulnerabilities any other way.
Relationships: Doctor Carrington/Deacon (Fallout)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Befitting Company

**Author's Note:**

> a very short contribution to the neglected Deacon/Carrington tag.  
> thanks to Cranky for beta!!

They lose Switchboard and Glory, then prepare the Railroad for the inevitable wear and tear that always was part of the deal.

The first time they do it is on a stained mattress in a crowded pre-war office. The paint is crumbling off the wall as dust, the cellar windows barricaded.

The spy had taunted him, like he always does, but didn’t know when to stop in this world without home and with most of the family dead. The doctor made Deacon suck him off, and the agent without agency complied without a word in protest. In this new world, this might as well happen and so it did.

Now he’s nude, cowering on that mattress, hands cuffed behind his back, the doctor fucking him with god knows what object. He’s whimpering to get his dick touched; without the added friction, he comes in a cramped spasm without satisfaction.

“Uncuff me,” he says, bare and pleading.

The doctor wipes off his hands and adjusts his tie in an unbefitting moment of normalcy.

“Hug me before you go.”

The spy is hoisted to his feet, the hug with his arms still tied as dissatisfactory as everything else.

“It’s not your fault.”

-

It happened soon, far too soon. By the time Glory’s blood dissolved into the murk of the sewers, they were used to leaving their fallen ones behind unburied.

The usual insults failed to elicit a reaction in the doctor until Deacon urged himself onto him to lick his sweat, his semen and the blood off his hands.

“Only you can keep the Railroad going, only  
You  
You  
You  
don’t fail me now.”

Deacon pressed against him and pleaded like he always did, then broke away to adjust the doctor’s tie like it befitted both of them.

-

Humanity’s future ended with a blast that shook the earth. A final victory was won that felt like the punishment they deserved.

Deacon found him staring down into the crater deeper than the hole where the Institute used to be. The unfamiliar sun tinted the doctor’s hair in a light the spy had never seen before.

“The tie doesn’t fit the new look.” He said and loosened it, and they watched as it fluttered down to join the debris in the crater.

“I’m sorry,” is all he could add when Carrington collapsed in his arms as if the burden of standing was finally lifted from him.

\---

It’s an excuse of a shack, wedged between tall rocks and low ceilings. When the spy reaches for his cigarettes, it stirs a grunt from the doctor next to him on the bed.

“This time, stay the night,” is what Deacon pleads without looking up as he drapes the blanket over his bruised body and pride. “I get lonely.”

In the morning light, the lab coat blends in with the discarded junk on the floor.

“Hug me before you leave,” Deacon paws at him. “I want to be touched gently, once.”

The day after, they get drunk on moonshine and misery, and Deacon pleads: “Don’t leave.” They fall asleep in an embrace that feels coerced and liberating.

On the third day after dinner, Carrington bundles his belongings in one hand and shoves Deacon out of his path with the other as if there was something waiting for the doctor beyond that door.

“I am so, so lost  
don’t go  
don’t go  
don’t go”  
is what Deacon pleads while he keeps the doctor from tripping on the crowded floor.

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by the other fics in the tag and wrote this, hope u enjoyed


End file.
